1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly to a PCB with a common mode filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many PCBs include differential signal lines arranged in signal layers of the PCBs. To avoid common mode signals being transmitted through the differential signal lines, some common mode filters are connected to the differential signal lines to filter the common mode signals. However, these common mode filters will occupy some space of the PCBs and thus increase the costs.